Rejection
by thelooster
Summary: Simmons is stood up on her first date with the suave Agent Robert Fields, and Fitz is there to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1: Rejection

A/N: This is just my second fanfic, but I am just so in love with Fitzsimmons, and there weren't enough fics for me to read. :) Hope it's not too awful. R&R. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rejection**

Agent Jemma Simmons smoothed down her dress for what felt like the fiftieth time and gave herself one last glance over in the mirror. She had pulled out all of the stops for this date. Her hair lay in soft curls over her shoulders. She was currently wearing her gorgeous, new, black-and-white patterned dress. Turquoise and gold bangle bracelets clanked against her wrist as she tucked her hair behind her ear (a nervous habit), revealing matching earrings. She sighed, and headed out of the bathroom, wobbling slightly from nerves and the four-inch heels she was wearing.

"Simmons! I've been looking everywhere for yo-"

At the sound of her partner's voice, Jemma smiled and turned around. "Sorry, Fitz. Fitz?"

The engineer was currently a deep shade of crimson as he stammered out, "What the _hell_ are you wearing?"

"Is it too much? It's just that this is my first date with Robbie, and I just wanted to look nice, and now I've gone and ruined it, and I'm going to look like an idiot, and I'll just go call him and cance-" Simmons nervously rambled on.

"Simmons! What _date_ are you even talking about?" Fitz was grateful that his brain finally seemed to re-engage itself after having been momentarily stunned by the beauty of his partner. "Who the hell is Robbie?"

"You don't remember Agent Robert Fields? Well, we're going out. Tonight." For some reason, Simmons couldn't bring herself to look her partner in the eye.

A few weeks back, the team had landed in a sticky situation in Los Angeles. Sauve, handsome, and charming Agent Robert Fields had been called in to help for the mission. After noticing the radiant biochemist, the agent had wasted no time in wooing the scientist. When Fields had gotten word that the team was returning to L.A. for the weekend at the end of the month, he had immediately called none other than Agent Jemma Simmons.

Fitz felt as though he had been punched in the kidney. _Simmons? _My_ Simmons? A date? With _that_ idiot?_ His blood boiled, and Fitz could feel the jealousy gnaw at him.

Fitz's thoughts continued to crash about, and Simmons, noticing the time, gazed at her partner expectantly.

"Well, I suppose I had better be leaving. Wouldn't want Robbie to wait, or to miss our reservations. The BUS is taking off tomorrow, after all." Simmons prattled.

_Pull yourself together, Leo!_ "Oh, yeah. Have a great time. Call me if you need anything." Fitz tried his best to sound genuinely excited, though he failed miserably. He offered up a grin that didn't meet his eyes, which Simmons returned. With that, Jemma twirled around and headed off of the plane to the waiting car.

* * *

Jemma glanced down at her watch. Again. _44 minutes and 17 seconds… 18… 19…_ Logically, she knew that "Robbie" wasn't coming. For some reason, though, the logic wasn't helping the tears that were threatening to spill out as she sat alone. The waiter came back again and asked if she wanted anything for the sixth time, finally allowing his annoyance to show.

"No, thank you. I'm waiting for someone." Jemma put on a brave face, but she didn't miss the waiter's glance of pity.

Simmons glanced around the restaurant. All she saw were happy couples absorbed by each other's presence in the romantic candlelight. Then, there was her. _Awkward, geeky, rambling, neurotic Jemma. What was I thinking? Why would someone like Robert actually be interested in me?_ Finally, Jemma couldn't take it anymore. She quickly made her way out of the fancy restaurant, already calling her driver.

Feelings of rejection began to smother her, and though she had tried to do her best to keep from bursting into tears, she couldn't help the moisture running down her cheeks. _I am _such_ an idiot! From now on, I just need to stay in the lab. I'm never going to leave. Ever. No more flouncy dresses, or petty dates. It is just me and my chemistry._

Simmons was so immersed in her thoughts, she didn't even realize they had arrived back at the BUS. Thanking the driver, Jemma walked back on board and directly toward her room. As soon as she reached her room, Jemma burst into tears and sank to the floor. Sobs wracked her body, and all of her fortitude dissolved into a puddle on the floor.

Finally, Simmons calmed down. She shakily stood up and began to wash her face, when she heard a knock and a soft "Jemma?" at the door. _Fitz_.

Simmons attempted to straighten her dress out, plastering on a smile as she opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Regret

A/N: Hello again :) Thank you for all of the follows/favorites/reviews. Keep 'em coming! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Regret**

Fitz watched as his partner sashayed away and tried to ignore the rampant feelings of jealousy, desire, and regret washing over him. _So what if she decides to go on dates with idiots? It shouldn't- doesn't- matter to me._

Fitz went back to his bunk to read and get his mind off of a certain biochemist, but he couldn't get the image of Simmons in that dress… _Focus, Fitz! You've been reading the same paragraph for ten minutes!_ One hour later, Fitz was still distracted by his thoughts. He hopped out of bed and headed toward the one place he thought he was safe: the lab. Unfortunately, every test tube, every chemical, every table reminded him of the very person he was trying very hard not to think about.

_Don't think about Jemma, and the wonderful time she's having right now, without you, with some other jerk… She'll be fine. There's no need to worry. She can take care of herself… I swear if that punk tries to lay one hand on my Jemma, I will beat him into a bloody pulp- level seven agent or not!_

"Fitz?" The engineer had been so caught up in his inner turmoil, he hadn't realized the hacker standing behind him, or the fact that he had been saying his ramblings out loud.

"Oh, Skye… I was just…"

_Come on, Fitz. Say something- anything! _

"...re-calibrating the night night gun. Yeah. That's what I was doing." Fitz stammered, hoping that Skye wouldn't see right through his act.

"B.S. You were _totally_ just talking about Simmons." Skye smirked at an embarrassed-looking Fitz.

_So much for throwing her off the trail._ Fitz sighed. "Did _you_ know about this so-called date with Mr. 'I'm-perfect-because-I-am-a-level-seven-field-agen t-and-I-can-kill-you-with-my-cheekbones-and-gorgeo us-head,' because she didn't tell _me_ about it, and I…" Fitz realized he was rambling and stopped his rant, looking down at the floor. "I just… I just don't want anything to happen to her. She deserves better than him."

Inwardly, Skye was celebrating (She had $10 on Fitzsimmons getting together, and she was _not_ letting Ward win another bet.), but she realized that Fitz needed some words of comfort. "Fitz, Simmons cares about you. Immensely. You're her best friend and partner, and I swear that you two have your own sciencey-language/telepathy thing. Yes, I knew about the date, but why shouldn't she have a little fun?"

Fitz paled as his mind tried to discern exactly what kind of "fun" Simmons was going to be having.

"Fitz, look at me." Skye looked intently into the eyes of the crestfallen engineer. "She's not going to know who she wants until she knows who she doesn't." Skye gave Fitz one last pointed look and headed out of the lab.

Fitz tinkered around for a few more minutes before he noticed the time. _Simmons probably isn't back yet… if she even comes back tonight- oh God._ Fitz knew that the only thing that could remotely cheer him up at this point was Harry Potter. He headed back to his bunk and loaded up _The Sorcerer's Stone_ onto his laptop. Five seconds into the first preview, his stomach alerted him that popcorn would also be necessary. Fitz paused the movie and headed toward the kitchen, passing his partner's room on the way. _Jemma's light is on… Is she back already?_

Fitz headed over to the door, hand raised to knock. _What if she brought "Robbie" back with her. Regardless, I'm probably the last person she'd want to-_ The sound of Jemma, _his_ Jemma, crying made the decision for him.

He knocked on the door. "Jemma?"

A few seconds later, the door slid open to reveal his partner. Though she still wore _that_ dress, her eyes were red-rimmed, her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and her makeup had been scrubbed off.

"Oh, Fitz." Jemma said with a watery smile.

In one second, Fitz had enveloped his partner in a hug and closed her door behind him as she began to sob.


	3. Chapter 3: Reaffirmation

A/N: Sorry it's been a few days! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are awesome. As a token of my gratitude, I've brought you, not one, but THREE chapters (including the final one). I hope you enjoy the final installments of "Rejection." :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reaffirmation**

Fitz held Jemma, her tears soaking his shirt. He rubbed her back in continuous, soothing circles as she choked out a barely discernable explanation.

"Robert…. never… showed up. I waited for fourty-five minutes- like a bloody _idiot_!" Jemma's sobs continued. Leo, on the other hand, was livid. _I swear to God… if I ever see that bloody prick ever again, I'm going to…_The engineer took some deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

"I can't believe I actually thought that someone like _that_ would be interested in me." Simmons stared down at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing in the room, her sobs diminishing into occasional sniffles.

"Jemma. Jemma, listen to me." Fitz gently held both sides of his partner's face to make sure she was paying attention. "That… _douche-nozzle_ is a bloody idiot. You are _brilliant_, loving, brave, hilarious, and the most beautiful girl on the planet- especially while wearing that dress." Both scientists' cheecks flushed a light pink, but Fitz continued.

"Don't you _ever_ let some _idiot_ make you feel like you're not wanted. Do you understand me?" Fitz finished his speech, but he didn't let go of her face. _Do it. Just kiss her, you idiot… No! She's not interested in someone like you. She basically admitted that. Don't ruin your friendship… it's all you have. _Fitz's inner turmoil wasn't made any easier by the wide, brown eyes staring into his own.

"Thank you, Leo. For everything. You are the greatest friend I could ever ask for." Simmons smiled at her best friend and partner, slightly disoriented from the engineer's soft hands on her cheeks. _Don't think of him like that, Jemma. He's not interested. Just because _you_ are in love with your best friend doesn't mean that he is. _Fitz's eyes flashed with an emotion that almost seemed like… desire. Before Simmons could analyze the look, it was gone, replaced by Fitz's usual energy. He quickly removed his hands, and Jemma involuntarily shivered.

"_Well_, this has been a fun chat. I'll tell you what. You're already dressed up and all that. We are not going to let that idiot ruin your evening." Fitz ignored his nerves and plowed on with his idea. "I'm taking you on a date."

Simmons tried to ignore the butterflies currently soaring around her stomach. _He doesn't mean it like _that. _He couldn't. A stupid level seven agent didn't like me, there's no way _Fitz _would. _"Leo, you don't need to try to make me feel better."

"Sorry, Simmons, but you don't really have a choice in the matter. Be ready in thirty." Fitz gave her a wink and bounded out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Reality Check

A/N: So this story is taking a completely different direction than I originally anticipated, but I love where it took me. Hopefully, you will love it, too. Here's chapter four! :) R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reality Check**

Fitz scrambled around the cargo hold attempting to get everything ready for his "date". He quickly programmed the hologram lasers to swirl around the room in moving patterns. Fitz ran back up to the kitchen and grabbed the necessary ingredients for his makeshift feast and checked his watch. _Fifteen minutes._ Leo finished the meal and grabbed plates and napkins, shoving as much as he could into his arms before racing back down the stairs. He cleared a table in the lab and set up the dinner supplies. Fitz dug through one of the storage cabinets and shouted in victory when he found what he was looking for: a scented candle. _I always knew it would be handy to have one of these, dissected brains or not_. After retrieving pillows, blankets, and a very special DVD, Fitz made the final touches and checked his watch for the last time. _One minute._

The engineer bounded up the stairs, quickly stopping in his bunk to change into something _less _comfortable. _Ugh. I hate suits… she's worth it though. _Fitz desperately tried to catch his breath, unsure his heaving was the result of physical activity or nerves. Leo took one last glance in the mirror and proceeded to his partner's bunk. With one last deep breath, he knocked.

* * *

Simmons stood in shock for a moment before reality finally seeped in. _I, Jemma Simmons, am going on a date with Leo Fitz… Oh lord… _Jemma squealed and jumped around like she was watching the 50th Anniversary of _Doctor Who_ all over again. Simmons' rush quickly ended as she realized that she had less than thirty minutes to prepare for her date and, "I look like an absolute _mess!" _Jemma knew there was only one thing she could do.

Simmons raced out of her room and pounded on Skye's door. "Skye! It's an emergency!" The hacktivist opened up her door and immediately took in the sight of a bedraggled Simmons in the midst of a panic attack. "Simmons? What the hell happened to-"

"No time to explain!" Simmons pushed forward into the bunk and closed the door behind her. "I'm going on a date with Fitz in tweny-two minutes! I need your help!" Skye momentarily gaped at the scientist before leaping into action. Skye grabbed her makeup bag, heated up her curling wand, and sat Simmons on the bed. Simmons sat patiently as Skye applied various powders and liners and shadows and highlights and a range of makeup that, even with two PhD's in biochemistry, she had no knowledge of.

"So… I take it that the date with Robbie didn't go well, huh?" Skye gently pried.

Simmons sighed before giving Skye the entire story. "And then Fitz told me to be ready in thirty minutes!"

"What a _douchebag_!" Skye spat out. Simmons glanced up in surprise. "Robbie. Not Fitz." Skye explained. "I'm so sorry, Simmons. No girl deserves to go through that. If it helps, I can hack into his records and screw with his S.H.I.E.L.D. profile. You know, maybe change some of his likes to watching _My Little Pony_ and reading _Twilight_."

Simmons giggled and smiled at her friend. "Is this what it's like to have girl friends? Doing each other's hair and makeup and gossiping about boys?"

"You know, I have no idea. Growing up in an orphanage, I didn't really get close with too many of the girls because you never knew who would be there the next week. And we sure as hell didn't have makeup. Or curling irons. Though Sister Martha _seriously_ needed some concealer," Skye said with a laugh.

As the clock ticked down, Skye switched to refreshing Simmons' curls. "Are you nervous?" Skye asked Simmons, who was currently fiddling with her hands.

"_Me?_ Nervous? No! Not at all! I mean, it's just Fitz, and it's not really a real date, and it doesn't mean anything, and we're probably just going to watch a _How It's Made_ marathon like we usually do, and-" Simmons rambled on.

"JEMMA. Relax! Fitz is your best friend. Just be natural." Skye smiled at her friend.

"But that's the problem! I'm in love with him, Skye! But he's my best friend! I can't jeopardize our friendship by forcing my feelings on him."

"Force your feelings on him? You know that he loves you, too, right?" At Simmons look of shock and disbelief, Skye continued. "Oh my God. Jemma. He follows you around like a lost puppy, he always has your back, and he never stops gushing about you. When he and Ward were on that mission, Fitz just told Ward stories about you the _entire_ time. He loves you, Jemma." Skye smiled at Jemma. "Besides, if for some bizarre crazy person reason he doesn't love you _now_, even though he totally does, he doesn't stand a chance with you looking this hot." Skye held up a mirror and Simmons gasped at the unfamiliar beauty looking back at her. Skye laughed at Simmons' surprise and sat down next to her. _Two minutes._ "Jemma. You can do this. You look beautiful, and you're going to drive Fitz absolutely crazy. He's in love with you, I promise."

"Are you sure, Skye?"

"I've already bet ten bucks on it with Ward. Yes, I'm sure."

Simmons enveloped the hacktivist into a bear hug. "Thank you so much, Skye."

"You're welcome, nerd. Now go get him, Tiger." Skye laughed and pushed Simmons out of her room. As soon as the scientist was out of her room, Skye texted her SO. _Fitzsimmons is going on a date. Right now. Meet me in the surveillance room. Bring popcorn… and the ten bucks you're SO going to owe me._

Simmons ran back into her room and twirled around in front of the mirror. _I can do this. Just… be normal. It's just Fitz. _At that moment, Jemma heard the quick knock of her best friend and took in a deep breath. _Here we go_.


	5. Chapter 5: Realization

A/N: This is it! The final chapter! I've loved sharing my imagination with you all while simultaneously dealing with my OTP feels. :) Thank you for being so lovely. :) R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Realization**

Simmons opened her door. Fitz's smile dropped from his face, and he gulped loudly. _Lord in heaven… _"Simmons. Jemma. You look… sexy!" _Oh God. Did I just say that out loud? _"Beautiful. You look beautiful. Erm. I couldn't find any flowers… ya know… on the plane. But I did so happen to assemble this replica sonic screwdriver last week for the 50th and I thought it might suffice…" Fitz awkwardly shoved the screwdriver at his partner as he babbled on.

"Fitz! Thank you. It's perfect." Simmons took the gift and smiled up at her best friend. With a sudden rush of audacity, she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. _You're perfect._

Fitz cleared his throat. "Right. Well, shall we go, my lady?" Fitz cracked his usual smile, some of his nerves having finally worn off.

Simmons grabbed his arm. "We shall."

The pair headed down the stairs, and Jemma gasped at the transformation of their lab and cargo hold. Fitz typed something on his controller, and romantic music began to play softly around the couple.

"Fitz! It's beautiful!" Simmons stared in amazement around her as Fitz guided her toward the candlelit lab table. She sat down and Fitz pulled out two beers and a wrapped package from a basket. Simmons popped the caps off of the bottles as Fitz unwrapped one of his many surprises.

"I know it's not your favorite, and you are much better at making them, but I was short on time, and we had leftover aioli." Fitz said with a grin. In the package lay Simmon's signature sandwich: prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella, with a hint of pesto aioli.

Simmons laughed and grabbed one half of the sandwich. "Fitz, this is absolutely amazing! I can't believe you went to all of this trouble!"

Fitz beamed at his partner's praise. "Well, it would have been twice as easier if I had a little monkey…"

"Oh, Fitz! The monkey, again?" Simmons teased him kindheartedly. "At least I know what to get you for Christmas."

"Do you think Coulson would really let me have a monkey? Or Ward, for that matter?"

"Probably not. But I didn't say _this_ Christmas." Jemma gave him a small smile and dug back into her sandwich. Fitz, meanwhile, was trying his best to not over-analyze his partner's words. _What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean? _Figuring it was best to change the subject, Fitz began to talk about the latest scientific article he'd read. The couple spent the next half hour debating various topics and engaging in their usual banter. After sandwiches and a few beers, Fitz led his partner into the currently vacant cargo hold.

Simmons glanced around curiously, wondering what Fitz had in mind, when the lights began to dim and the music got louder. Simmons looked expectantly at Fitz who was grabbing the back of his neck in nervousness. "Care to dance?"

Jemma grabbed Fitz's outstretched hand and smiled. "Always."

Fitzsimmons began to slowly spin around the room, Fitz's hand on Jemma's waist and hers on resting on his shoulder. As the music went on, the duo didn't realize how closely they had gotten and that both of their arms were wrapped around each other.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"I… Thank you." Jemma stared up into Fitz's eyes.

"For what?"

"For this. For always being there for me. For saving me. For everything." Jemma smiled and laid her head on Leo's chest.

"Jemma?"

"Yes, Leo?"

"You're my best friend."  
"Oh really? I'm shocked." Jemma leaned back and smiled, but lost her expression when she saw the intensity of Leo's gaze.

"Leo, what's-"

Jemma's reply was cut off by Leo's lips. She stiffened in surprise, but immediately relaxed into to the kiss. He tightened his hold on her waist, and she wound her fingers into his curls. The sweet, but passionate kiss ended all too soon as the couple had to break apart for oxygen.

"My point is," Leo heaved, "I want to be more than your best friend. I love you, Jemma. I have loved you the whole damn time."

Jemma beamed before kissing him again, forgetting all of her insecurities and doubts. Jemma pulled back, giggling at Leo's pout at the loss of contact. She leaned up to rest her forehead on his. "Leo, I love you, too."

"That's a relief. I thought for a second there I'd have to go murder a certain level seven agent to claim your heart."

Jemma buried into his chest. "Rest assured, that won't be necessary. Though, I wouldn't really object…" Jemma felt the chuckle rumble through Fitz's chest and knew that he was smiling. She met his gaze, pressing another chaste kiss onto his lips. "Do you have any more surprising declarations of love planned for the evening?"

Fitz grinned. "Just one." He pointed to the pile of pillows piled in front of a screen where the main menu of _Pride & Prejudice_ was currently playing.

_"EEEEPP! _Fitz, you _didn't!_" Jemma beamed at the love of her life, who simply pulled her down with him onto the pile of fluff.

"What can I say? I know my girl." As the lights dimmed and Keira Knightley appeared on screen, Jemma looked at the man next to her. Perfect dates were nice, Jemma realized, but all she really needed was him.

Jemma gave Fitz another quick kiss before burrowing under the blankets and curling into him to watch her favorite movie.

"Have you heard the news, Mr. Bennet? Netherfield Park is let at last…"

The End

A/N: TADA! Please forgive my awkward kissing scene… I don't have much… ok any, experience to really base it off of. :) BTDubs, the movie, if you didn't catch it, was the 2005 _Pride & Prejudice_. ANYHOOTS, thank you so much for sticking with me for this long. It's been an absolute blast. 3 you all.


End file.
